Replaced
by TheSeas
Summary: The beginning chapter of a hero turned evil by the news media's influences, and the appearance, and existance new life forms that have suddenly appeared on Earth out of the blue, literally.


**Replaced**

_Chapter One_: Arrival

"It's been "like forever" now! Let it go!" is what I read on the computer screen. Another troll, internet bully, posted another comment, and blog about how "we kicked someone else down". Seriously? Is that what this world has come to now? One second they're acting all angelic, and the next they act all evil and devilish. Like that's never happened before. Spending their entire lives in private acadomies switched from school to school due to bully pink slips, profanity, and other such immaturities, you really wonder how "great" and "mature" these trolls really are. Then again, their lives are run by rules of hate, lies, rumors, and, my most peeved reason these trolls abuse to do what they do, in the name of "God". More over, in the name of their idols. I'm suppose to be the hated one? I'm no better than anyone else. That I'm more than willing to admit. Hey, at least I can admit my faults, and that I have some. A lot actually, but that didn't prevent random people from befriending me. I don't coward on the net go from website to website typing up another rumor about another person I hate. Oh the laughs continue. It's been over 3 years now, and the public has gotten wind of this troll's hypocricy. Thus the conciquence of no one ever letting this troll help another person again.

This is, for a lack of a better term, a child's stupid game where, everyone else is evil, and only one troll is apparently "good". A hero in a mockery of an outfit, honestly, no company, or person, is going to adopt the concept of another big-boobed girl in a mini-skirt, and a cape. That idea has been way over done. Kind of like SuperGirl, only that character had a reason to be concieved. Why don't they just make another power rangers cartoon show? That would be more profitable than some snotty nosed, boobed, sex idol in a cape. Seriously, nickelodeon isn't going to see fit for a boobed up tramp as an idea for children, and pre-teens to be watching no matter what kind of sham the hero-tramp wants to plot. Alas, the reason why I'm typing this story, a bio about a tramp who ended with heroism into whoring herself off to the public to get any publicity she can. Oh to be so stupid, and ignorrant. This hero sacraficed everyone who called her friend so she could stay in the limelight. They say it's lonely at the top. How right, whoever had said that, was.

"Amber, what are you doing?" a browned haird Katy asked, as she tied back her hair into a ponytail.

Amber looked puzzled at a box with items that were dropped off on the porch at her apartment, ignoring her last friend's words. They now shared the place her parents paid for, an apartment big enough for two, yet too small for three. Oh to have the family pay the way through life only to have the ends resulting in sitting on a lumpy couch still pretending to be heroic. It was only a matter of time until her family had found her sneaking out at all hours of the day and night to fight some sort of evil in the world. Her family made her choose, her dragon, and double life, or them. The choice was obvious, family came first. So this "hero" sent all her magical creature friends away, and her family continued to pay her way through life. Oh to be rotten, never to had worked a day in her life.

Amber turned on the television her parents gave her inspite of what she had be hiding from them for the previous years. It had been nearly four years since their last transmistion. Their computer no longer rang or beeped to inform them of some help in some part of the world since one called or asked for their help anymore. The world outside had forgotten about a girl on a magic dragon, her so called "magical helping sidekicks", and a hero kid who saved the world a hundred times over. The news casts no longer broadcasted her lastest "hero apparence", but rather the average forcasts about weather, and the lastest human resouce found to sustain, and further humanity. Amber, her messy brown hair, sat on a lumpy couch hoping that someone would show up on her door asking for her help, but instead she got just another box with left over stuff from her hero days.

The binge of her heroism had long since passed, but her dillusions of it was far from over. She still daydreamed everyday about kicking bad guy butt, more accurately, anyone else's butt, to further her own existance. When she had betrayed her oath to protect people to punishing anyone who had done some sort of wrong, whether big or small in his or her life, the midia reported her as a hypocritical fraud, and her hero life turned into a life of "what crap did she do to you" broadcasts instead. Amber, since hid in her home, bashed, and bruised, from the everyday news about how she had turned from a hero to a killer when she had killed an 11 year old girl who had posted countless videos about profanity solely on the internet.

"What is in the boxes?" Katy asked.

Again, ignoring her friend, Amber sighed loudly while flipping from news channel to news channel. One channel speculated on the arrival of aliens, some form of lifeform, spaceship floating above the state of California. The replays of this apparance was getting on Amber's last nerves. She lacked the mental maturity to realize or understand the facts that her hero-life was over, and something new had shown up in her place so she might as well let sleeping dogs lay.

Katy walked up to the television to see another replay of this broadcast. Every other channel was speculating where this cylinder shaped spaceship had come from, why it was here on Earth, but most people were just fearful of this new thing more than anything else. After all, new things, especially this big, would cause fear, and panic, rather than peace and tranquility.

The few things that scientists have gathered is that this cylinder ship never attacked anyone or anthing since its arrival, that all sky creatures, even the clouds, and all weather, went around this object as if to purposely avoid it, and even with countless attacks on this object from many millitary forces across the world, it never once attacked back or defended itself. It was as if some giant had just laid it there vertical in the clouds to tan. Even with countless attacks on its surface, this spaceship was never dented or scratched. It was as if something was protecting it. It laid in the sky silent for nearly a year until suddenly, out of the blue, literally, a beam of light had dropped down from the bottom edge of this object, and began a new chapter in Earth's history, and in the media.

Chapter two coming soon.


End file.
